


Arrástrame hacia la locura.

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás haya esperado por mucho tiempo… Pero jamás me arrepentiré de decir esto: “Cocinerucho, ¡oe!, Arrástrame contigo y vuélveme adicto a ti, Arrástrame contigo para saber qué hacer… Llévame al cielo y déjame caer directo al infierno, pero, sobre todo… Sanji, Vuélveme loco de ti”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arrástrame hacia la locura.

**Arrástrame Hacia la Locura.**

**ZoSan**

**Pareja:** Roronoa Zoro y Sanji

 

 **Género:** Romance

 

 **Rating:** M

 

 **Anime/Manga:** One Piece

 

 **Beta(s):** Di Zereon de Notas Break –Cara de Mimo- y Ookami Chan –Nami ZoSa-

 

 **Aviso:** Después del Time Skip. Es un BL, si no te gusta no leas.

 

 **Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, si no son de su respectivo creador Eiichiro Oda (Odacchi) yo solo los tomo prestados para enamorarme más de ellos.

 

 **Notas de autor:** Es un One Shot, un poco largo la mera verdad, me he dado cuenta que he estado de trágica a sí que dije: Naghi-tan ve y resuelve eso, luego pensaran que no tienes corazón y que eres la Reina de las Nieves en persona o ya de perdis Yukiona XD y sabes muy bien que eres una romántica empedernida. Espero y les guste, como a mí me gustó hacerlo.

 

 **Resumen:** Quizás haya esperado por mucho tiempo… Pero jamás me arrepentiré de decir esto: “Cocinerucho, ¡oe!, Arrástrame contigo y vuélveme adicto a ti, Arrástrame contigo para saber qué hacer… Llévame al cielo y déjame caer directo al infierno, pero, sobre todo… Sanji, Vuélveme loco de ti”

 

**Capitulo Único**

_“Soy tan vergonzoso, estúpido y patético, por que aun te amo”_

Kamijyou Hiroki/ Junjou Egoist

 

 

 

Zoro observaba desde la lejanía como Sanji coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se cruzara en su camino, chistó molesto. Aquel estúpido cocinero no cambiaría nunca, seguiría siendo el mismo. Después de esos dos años, pudo haber cambiado físicamente, porque ¿Para qué negarlo? Zoro si que se había dado cuenta del cambiazo, Sanji tenía su cabello rubio ligeramente más largo, también había cambiado de peinado, si antes se cubría el ojo izquierdo, ahora lo tenía descubierto y se cubría el derecho, no sabía del porqué de ese cambio de peinado, si antes Sanji era muy receloso en mostrar su ojo izquierdo, para no decir, que jamás se lo habían visto, si no, hasta ahora.

 

Se había dejado crecer la barba, que lejos de parecer descuidada parecía que su dueño, la cuidaba tan pulcramente como todo su cuerpo. Había crecido, claro que sí, pero unos cuantos centímetros. Lo que le impresionó del cambio, fue que vio el torso de Sanji mucho más musculoso, no tanto como él, pero si tenía músculos, y sus piernas, parecían un poco más estilizadas pero torneadas.

 

— Estúpido cocinero de pacotilla— susurró molesto, si ya de antes se sentía atraído hacia él, ahora, la atracción había crecido desmesuradamente.

 

Claro que había cambiado físicamente. Pero seguía siendo el mismo imbécil adulador de mujeres de siempre, y eso a él le dolía, por que sus sentimientos no habían cambiado para nada.

 

Frunció el ceño, cuando vio que Sanji seguía con sus clásicas piruetas ridículas, y se preguntó una vez más ¿Qué le vio? Bueno, estaban los pros de su personalidad: Sanji era mucho más demostrativo con sus emociones, podía desbordar alegría y contagiarla, hasta podría destrozarte por cosas insignificantes e inclusive cuando quería, podía ser una buena compañía en penas ajenas, por que el cocinero, era muy empático; Era un ser por lo más sociable, todo lo contrario a Zoro y bueno, si seguía con la lista de cosas buenas, seguro no terminaba de contarlas.

 

— ¡Hey marimo! — Zoro le escuchó— muévete, que no tenemos toda la jodida mañana.

 

— Si tú no coquetearas con cuanta mujer se te pusiera enfrente— resopló fastidiado— ya hubiéramos acabado d comprar las reservas, maldito cocinero pervertido.

 

— Cállate— le gruñó el nombrado— las mujeres están para decirles lo hermosas que son— decía mientras caminaba a la par de Zoro— tu no entenderías eso, cabeza de lechuga.

 

Y era cierto, Zoro no lo entendía, ni quería entenderlo, por que para él, las mujeres eran unos seres débiles y delicados, no como su fallecida amiga Kuina, ella sí que había sido una mujer fuerte.

 

A ambos chicos los habían puesto juntos en aquella expedición, dado que Zoro se perdía demasiado y Sanji era el único capaz de encontrarle en menos tiempo que sus demás nakama, era como si su rivalidad, los conectara de alguna forma.

 

Sanji tiritó, le ponía de los nervios ir a lado del espadachín, pero lo disimulaba demasiado bien. Al contrario que Zoro, a Sanji le molestaba la pasividad de este, por eso, cuando lo conoció, se dispuso que haría de aquel espadachín expresara de alguna manera sus emociones, y lo había logrado, cada que se peleaban, veía en los ojos de Zoro un extraño brillo, se veía que por momentos era feliz.

 

Le encantaba discutir con Zoro, por alguna masoquista razón le gustaba ser el único que le sacaba de sus casillas, al límite de soltarse sablazos y patadas, ese juego, por que para él era solo eso, un juego, era de lo más excitante. Pero nunca se lo diría, nunca le diría a su nakama que se sentía muy a gusto alado suyo, que si le preguntasen y el espadachín no se encontraba por los alrededores, respondería con total sinceridad: le gustaba, le amaba desde el primer momento que le conoció.

 

Sanji era heterosexual, aunque eso no significaba que no le gustase Zoro, por que solamente se sentía atraído hacia él, ya había hecho pruebas, y él único que hacía que su corazón bombeara sangre lleno de adrenalina era él. Le atraía su forma tan arisca de ser, su semblante serio y aquellos ojos, que podrían amedrentar a medio mundo, pero no a él. Le gustaba, por que sencillamente eran opuestos.

 

Sanji suspiró, se sentía sabedor de que el espadachín nunca gustaría de él, por que parecía más atraído a Luffy que hacia su persona.

 

¡Si él supiera la verdad! Si supiera que las pláticas entre Zoro y Luffy eran de cómo Zoro moría por el cocinero, si supiera que a Luffy le agradaba la idea de ver a ese par juntos ¡Si supiera que Zoro le amaba con la misma intensidad e inclusive más que él! Si se supiera esto, no habría tantas complejidades, no habría manera de que ambos se sintieran estúpidos, por que ambos si se correspondían.

 

— Oe, cejas de diana— Zoro rompió aquel silencio incomodo que se había instalado por unos minutos entre ambos.

 

— ¡Te he dicho que no me llames asi! — musitó molesto el nombrado— ¿Qué quieres?

 

El espadachín tragó saliva, había quedado con Robin que ese sería el día, si, por que la arqueóloga era tan perceptiva que daba miedo. Pero, entre decirle a Sanji que le quería y enfrentarse a cien espadachines o mil si era posible, elegía lo segundo, por que por lo menos de una lucha entre espadachines era conocedor.

 

— ¡Te he preguntado que qué querías! — le gritó aun más molesto Sanji— se ve que un alga no puede estar mucho tiempo fuera del agua— se mofó— ¡Por que se le seca el cerebro rápidamente!

 

A Zoro le apareció una venita de molestia en la frente, “Que le amas, no lo mates, que le amas…” se repetía cual mantra, para después mirarle amenazadoramente. Sanji sonrió, ahí estaba el brillo en los ojos del espadachín.

 

— Quería saber si tú— se detuvo abruptamente, atrayendo la atención del rubio— ¡Rayos Sanji! — gritó Zoro ya desesperado, lo cual hiso que el mentado parpadeara varias veces— No sé porque me cuesta tanto trabajo decírtelo, ni que me fueras a matar— ahí Zoro tragó saliva, claro que podía matarle.

 

— ¿Qué quieres decirme? — Sanji tenía una diabólica duda que se acrecentaba a mayor medida— ¿Marimo?

 

Bien, la valentía y el coraje se habían ido de paseo, y ahora estaban igual de perdidos que su dueño, quizás y tardarían horas en volver, o tal vez días, quién sabe, y a lo mejor cuando regresaran ya Zoro habría pasado a mejor vida.

 

Él era un hombre de pocas palabras, para él, lo mejor era actuar, si, hacer las cosas y dejarse llevar, por que asi era él. Puro instinto.

 

Sin decir nada más, tomó la corbata de Sanji y le haló hacia él, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con su cabeza, le tomó de la barbilla con ambas manos y le besó, fue un beso brusco y nada tierno, pero era un beso al fin y al cabo.

 

A Sanji no le dio ni tiempo de cerrar sus ojos, es más, aquello había sido demasiado rápido, sintió como Zoro quería profundizar aquel inexperto contacto, y Sanji sin más… le pateó. Claro, tenía que dar a entender que no era para nada fácil y mucho menos le daría a entender que ya lo tenía comiendo de la palma de su mano.

 

Y así fue como todo inició, Zoro acorralaba a Sanji en cualquier parte del Sunny, los chicos hacían apuestas de cuanto tardaría el cocinero en ceder, obvio que la organizadora era Nami, quien apostó que en menos de dos días, Luffy seguro de sí mismo, ¿Y por qué no? De sus nakama, daba una semana. Pasaron tres días y Sanji no cedía, al contrarió le golpeaba muy fuerte y se marchaba indignado, Nami había perdido.

 

Zoro no sabía que mas hacer, era obvio que Sanji no le quería, pero algo en su interior le decía que siguiera intentándolo, que no se rindiera, aun que su orgullo tenía un límite y lo más seguro es que se acabaría muy rápido.

 

Con ese día ya habían pasado una semana y Sanji ya estaba asustado, y es que era la quinta vez en el día que Zoro le acorralaba contra la pared de su cocina, se estaba angustiando, porque si que quería corresponderle, pero esa no era manera de hacerlo.

 

Sin darse cuenta, ambos habían caído en el juego de cazador y presa, donde Zoro era el cazador y Sanji la suculenta presa que era perseguido constantemente. Si Zoro supiera de cacería, sabría que cansar a la presa sería lo primordial, si supiera de cacería, sabría que Sanji ya estaba cediendo, pero como no sabía nada de aquello, simplemente actuó.

 

Lo había arrinconado, y le estaba besando con desesperación, Sanji, por fin cedió, le tomó del cuello y lo atrajo hacia él, para intensificar el contacto. Zoro, había ganado.

 

**[+]**

A Ussop le tocaba vigilar el Sunny, pero había decidido abandonar por un rato su puesto de vigía, para buscar un bocadillo en la cocina, quiso entrar, pero algo en la puerta se lo impedía, se rascó la cabeza un poco extrañado, Sanji dejaba abierta en las noches aquella cocina, dejando en un escondite la comida y bebida que le correspondía al vigilante en turno. Por qué no se podía dar el lujo de dejar el refrigerador desprotegido.

 

Quiso volver a empujar la puerta, pero una mano apareció y le retuvo, volteó hacia atrás y vio a Robin apoyada contra la pared.

 

— Yo que tu, nariz larga-kun— le dijo con una cálida sonrisa— no intentaría forzar aquella puerta.

 

Ussop ladeó su cabeza confundido ¿Por qué no podía abrir la puerta de la cocina? Hasta que un sonido le dejó helado ¿Aquella voz no era la de Sanji? Y después se escuchó un grito ronco ¿Ese no era Zoro?

 

— ¿Qué pasa ahí? — le preguntó alarmado, temiendo que ambos chicos se estuvieran matando entre sí.

 

— No te alarmes— le dijo mientras veía hacia el mar— es algo que los niños sabrán hasta que estén en edad.

 

Y aquella oración hiso que todo hiciera click en la cabeza del pobre tirador, cosas de adultos, más un gemido que se estaba escuchando claramente, igual a… ¡No era posible! ¡Se estaban matando pero de otra forma!

 

— Será mejor que te vayas a dormir— le sugirió la arqueóloga— yo cubriré tu turno.

 

Ussop obedeció sin rechistar, trató de dormir, deberás que lo trató, pero cada que cerraba los ojos, le venían en la mente imágenes perturbadoras de un Sanji y un Zoro haciendo cosas entre ellos. Tragó saliva, por que ahora se preguntaba ¿Cómo sabía Robin lo que pasaba ahí adentro? No quiso responderse, aquello lo dejaría traumado de por vida.

 

**[+]**

Aquel día, Luffy había ganado la apuesta que se habían hecho entre nakama, por que Sanji y Zoro, ya eran pareja oficial.

 

Sanji no olvidaría la manera en que Zoro le pidió estar con él para toda su vida, por que Sanji le volvía loco, y quería estar cuerdo. Por que Sanji era su cordura como también su delirio.

 

Por qué esa noche, entre susurros y gemidos, le había pedido que lo arrastrase hacia locura y que no le dejase escapar, por que Sanji era su cielo, y él quería ir hacia allá. Ese día, ambos cuerpos se habían vuelto uno solo, y parecía como si estuvieran destinados a estar juntos, porque ambos habían caído. Tanto cazador como presa, tanto el tigre como el carnero, habían cedido.

 

 **Notas Naghi-tan:** Ok, ¡listo! Terminé este fic, que no más no sacaba de mi pequeña cabecita, miam, perdonen mi melosidad, pero en mis fics largos arecerán un poco de esto, asi que traté de reflejarlo aquí. Espero les haya gustado, iba a ver lemon, pero solo hubo mención, aun no me siento capaz de detallar. Aunque poco a poco lo lograré

 

Tchao! 

 


End file.
